Mikey and Leo's Love Lives
by mikeysgirl99
Summary: Mikey and Leo confess their love for each other. What happens after that? Tcest and strong language.
1. Chapter 1

**Leo and Mikey's Wonderful Love Lives**

**WARNNG: Contains t-cest. And some strong language. And this is MikeyXLeo.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own tmnt.**

**Summary: Mikey and Leo have loved each other for years. What happens when they confess? Read to find out.**

A/N: This was an idea raph'sgirl4ever gave me. So... I'm dedicating this to her. And also, in this story, all the turtles are 18. And this happened after all the series. And the Episode "Turtles Forever" i think it was called.

Leonardo was meditating in the dojo. Raph was murdering his punching bag in his room (A/N: I know, he probably doesn't have a pb in his room, but oh freakin' well!). Donatello was working on an invention in his lab. And Michelangelo? In the dojo poking Leo every few seconds.

"Leo." Mikey said as he poked Leo. Leo didn't answer or budge. Mikey poked Leo again. Still, nothing. Again, Mikey poked Leo.

"Yes Mikey?" Leo asked, without moving, except his mouth.

"Whatchya doin' Leo?" Mikey asked.

"I'm meditating. Is that al you needed?" Leo asked, not wanting his younger brother to be near him because he might do something stupid.

"No, actually. I wanted to know if you wanted to watch me cook dinner!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Ok. I'll watch. I always love watching someone cook." Leo said, opening his eyes and looking at Mikey, grinning. "Because, I can't cook." Leo said. He hoped Mikey didn't see his embarressed look.

"Then, come on bro!" Mikey said. Mikey grabbed Leo's hand and took him to the kitchen. On the way, Mikey blushed.

'I hope Leo doesn't notice I'm blushing.' Mikey thought. But Leo did notice.

'Hm. I wonder why Mike's blushing. He can't... No! That's stupid!' Leo said. Secretly, Leo loved Mikey. And more than a brother. And some days, it really bugged him that he hasn't told Mikey. Thirty minutes passed...

'I'll tell Mike on patrol tonight.' Leo finally decided when they were about to eat dinner. He was picking at his food, absentmindently. Everyone noticed this odd behavior. But, only Sensai was brave enough to confront Leo about it. When dinner was over, everyone gave their dishes to Mike and Leo. See, in their household, one person washes, and the other one dries them and puts them away. It was Mikey's turn to wash and Leo's turn to dry them.

"Hey Mike, I was wondering. On patrol, wanna pair up with me?" Leo asked, hoping Mikey would say yes.

"Sure bro! Here." Mikey said as handed Leo a plate. A few minutes later, they had all the dishes done.

"PATROL TIME!" Leo said. Mikey chuckled. Mikey was usually the one to yell.

'Oh god. I'm turning into Mikey. Oh well.' Leo thought.

"Coming Fearless!" Raph said.

"Coming Leo!" Don said. A minute later, everyone was in the living room.

"I'll go get the weapons." Leo said. He went to get the weapons from the dojo. He came back a minute later. Sensai walked in.

"Leonardo, my son, may I please speak with you?" Sensai asked.

"Sure." Leo said.

"Did you finally do something bad Fearless?" Raph said, trying to start a fight. Mikey knew that, so he stepped in.

"Shut up Raph. Leo didn't do anything wrong! He never would! So leave him alone!" Mikey said. He yelled the last part. Everyone stared at him, except Sensai.

"Thank you Michelangelo." Sensai said.

"No problamo Sensai." Mikey said.

"Come on Leonardo." Sensai said.

"Yes Sensai." Leo said. He looked at Mikey and mouthed silently "Thanks." Mikey blushed, but only Leo saw it. Leo followed Sensai to Sensai's room. When they entered, Leo closed the door. Sensai sat down.

"Leonardo, I saw your odd behavior at dinner." Sensai said when Leo sat down.

"What odd behavior?" Leo asked.

"You were moving your food around for a couple of minutes before you ate your food. What is bothering you my son?" Sensai explained and asked.

"Mikey sensai." Leo finally said after a minute.

"What about Michelangelo is bothering you?" Sensai asked.

"Sensai, ever since we were 12, ive had butterflies whenever i'm around him. I think i'm in love with him." Leo said. Sensai mad a 'Tell me more' nod.

"Well, i've always wished he liked me back, so I was planning on asking him when we went on patrol. I mean, Don and Raph are happy being together, and they were brave. Sensai, I don't know if I can confront him about it." Leo said. He hung his head down. He felt two hands on his shoulders. Leo looked up and saw Sensai.

"Leonardo, you should tell him. You should ask him if he likes you back. And if you two become a couple, I give you my blessing." Sensai said. Leo smiled.

"Thanks sensai." Leo said. He stood up, and walked into the living room, where Mikey and Raph were arguing. Leo got annoyed after a minute.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Leo yelled. Everyone looked at him.

"Sorry Leo. It's just Raph said some pretty mean things about you while you were gone, so I finally got mad, and said 'Leo's awesome! And he shouldn't change.' and then Raph said 'Whatever.' and then we started arguing and didn't notice you." Mikey said, embarressed, rubbing the back of his neck the whole time.

"Its fine. I'm used to it Mike. Now let's go on patrol." Leo said. They all nodded and followed Leo out of the lair, up a manhole, and onto a roof.

"Ok Fearless. Teams?" Raph asked in his usual hotheaded way.

"Don and Raph and Mikey and I." Leo said. Don looked at him, along with Raph. But then shrugged.

"Ok. Come on Raph." Don said. He started jumping, and Raph followed.

"Well, good thing their gone now." Leo said.

"How is it good Leo?" Mikey asked, clearly confused.

"Well, you see, I needed to talk to you in private." Leo said.

"Ok. Shoot." Mikey said.

"Lets sit down first." Leo said. So they went over to the large chimney that was on the roof. They leaned against it.

"Ok. Whats up bro?" Mikey asked.

"Ok. Are you ready? Cause you might think i'm a freak after I tell you." Leo said worriedly.

"No I wont! I could never!" Mikey said.

"Ok. Then here it goes." Leo said. He sighed. "Ever since we were twelve, ive had feelings for you. Ive loved you. Like more than a brother. Whenever im around you, i feel i can tell you everything. And I wouldnt wanna chage that. And, I was wondering, do you feel the same way?" Leo said and asked.

"Ok. Well, i wouldn't wanna change that either, and yea. I do. I have since i was 12." Mikey said.

"Really?" Leo asked.

"Yea. I never told though because I thought you would think I was a freak." Mikey said.

"Never." Leo said. He hugged Mikey.

"So... what now?" Leo asked.

"I don't know. Wanna sit on the ledge and look at the people?" Mikey asked.

"But, we're supposed to be on patrol." Leo said.

"Come on! I always did that when you were in the jungle." Mikey said.

"Ok." Leo said. So they went over to the ledge, and watched everyone pass by. It was nighttime so the city had lots of lights, and Mikey and Leo thought it was romantic.

"Well, this is romantic." Mikey said, putting his head on Leo's arm. Leo put his arm around Mikey's shoulders.

"Yea. It is." Leo said. Mikey looked up at Leo and Leo looked down at Mikey. Then Mikey kissed Leo. Leo was wide-eyed for a minute, then he closed his eyes and kissed Mikey back. When they broke, they made where they were sitting a special place, since it was their first kiss.

"Oh my god!" Mikey said, jumping up.

"Whats up Mike?" Leo asked.

"Sensai! What will he say?" Mikey yelled/asked.

"I had told him that I liked you and he said if we became a couple, then we had his blessing." Leo said.

"Really?" Mikey asked, jumping up and down.

"Yea. So I guess this means we're a couple now?" Leo asked, still unsure.

"No duh!" Mikey said playfully. He started laughing. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Goofball." Leo said.

"So... youre name for me is goofball. But... what do I call you?" Mikey asked, worriedly.

"Any thing you want." Leo said, standing up. Mikey smiled.

"Leo!" Mikey said. Leo walked over to Mikey and looked at him.

"But that's what everyone calls me. Why call me Leo?" Leo asked.

"Cause I like the name." Mikey said, grinning widely. Then Leo's shell-cell rang.

"What's up Don?...Oh no... yea... ok... meet you there in a few... bye." Leo said, and he hung up.

"Whats up bro?" Mikey asked worriedly.

"Raph got hurt, badly, and Don needs our help carrying him." Leo said.

"Do we annouce our love when Raph gets better?" Mikey asked on the way to where Raph and Don were.

"Yea." Leo said. He looked at Mikey and saw Mikey had a terrified look on his face.

"Mikey, all it is a cut wound, he's lost some blood but thats it." Leo said, trying to lighten Mikey's worry a little.

"I hope he's gonna be ok." Mikey said.

"He will be. Dont worry. When he's better, we can announce and then go from there." Leo said, also worried about Raph. A few minutes later, they got to where Raph and Don were. The scene was horrible. Don had his and Raph's masks covering Raph's wounds. A huge cut.

"RAPH!" Mikey yelled. It took all my power to keep kim from breaking down. Although I was fighting that same temptation. When Mikey almed down enough, he and Leo picked Raph up, and rushed him to the lab.

"He needs a blood transfer." Don said after a few minutes.

"I'll do it." Leo said. He knew Don was gonna have to take alot of blood, but Leo didn't care. He just wanted his hotheaded brother to be alive.

"No! Don't Leo! Please!" Mikey begged. But Leo wouldn't listen. He walked up to Don, Don motioned to the second lab table. Leo laid down on it.

"Leo." Mikey said, before busting into tears.

"I'll be fine Mike." Leo said, as Don put an IV into his arm. "It's only a blood transfer. Plus, remember what we were gonna do when Raph got better? It'll turn out fine."

"You promise?" Mikey asked, looking at Leo.

"I promise." Leo said, before falling asleep, so the blood transfer wouldnt hurt.

"Don't worry Mike. He's just gonna be dizzy and sleepy after he wakes up. He will be fine." Don reassured Mikey. So later that night, Leo went to bed in Mikey's bedroom, since he was dizzy and it was the closest room, and Mikey fell asleep in Leo's room.

_**2 Months Later**_

Raph was fully recovered by now, so Leo and Mikey decided to let everyone know. Mikey grabbed Sensai, and Leo grabbed Don and Raph.

"Sit down everyone! Me and Leo have epic news!" Mikey said. He was jumping up and down, cause he was exited.

"Calm down Mikey." Don said. Mkey didn't listen.

"Calm down Knucklehead. Or i'll beat the shell outta ya." Raph said. Mikey didn't listen.

"Calm down Michelangelo." Sensai said. Mikey didn't listen to him either.

"Calm down goofball." Leo chuckled. Mikey stopped jumping.

"Sorry Leo." Mikey said. Everyone stared at them. Except Sensai. Sensai knew already, as Mikey wanted to know if Sensai had actually given his blessing. And he did.

"You'll understand after the news." Leo said. "Wanna tell them?" Leo asked Mikey.

"Sure!" Mikey said. Then he looked at the rest of the family.

"Well, for the past couple of months, me and Leo have been dating. And we've had our first kiss and everything. And we're even a couple!" Mikey said. Everyone started clapping.

"So... you guys had... you know... have you?" Raph asked.

"Well, that, no. We were gonna wait till we had our wedding." Leo said, embarressed.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Don exclaimed. "Let's plan a wedding!"

"Okay!" Mikey said. He started jumping again. Leo rolled his eyes. Then stepped behind Mikey and put his arms around Mikey. Mikey blushed. Leo smirked.

"Have you had any sugar today goofball?" Leo asked.

"Well... yea!" Mikey said.

"How much?" Leo asked.

"5 popsicles, 5 sodas, and 15 candy bars!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Too much, I think. Try slowing down next time. Ok Mike?" Leo asked.

"Yes sir!" Mikey saluted Leo. Leo chuckled.

"AWWWWWWW!" Don said.

"Whatever." Raph said, though, secretly he was happy for Leo and Mikey. And sensai just smiled.

_**4 Months Later**_

It was July 4. A rememberable day. Why you may ask? Because it was Michelangelo and Leonardo's wedding of course! There was so much blue and orange. And of course it was a Japan themed. They were having the wedding at Casey's Grandma's farm. Michelangelo was the 'bride' and Leonardo was the 'groom'. Michelangelo's maids of honor were Don and April. And the best men were Raph and Casey. Angel was the flower girl. Sensai was the Priest. And now, THE WEDDING!

Splinter was behind a podium, and Leo was to the Left of the poduim, and his best men were there. Then the music started playing. There wernt many people there. Only the Justice force, Usagi, Leatherhead, and the rest were watching on a webcam. Why wernt there many people? Because Leo wasnt good with big crowds. Everyone sat. Angel came down the walkway. She then stopped and yelled "Please welcome: The Turtle Titain and Battle Nexus Champion!" Leo rolled his eyes at that. But secretly liked it. Then Mikey did cartwheels down the walkway. He stopped at where he was supposed to stand. He looked at Leo and grinned.

"Nice entrance goofball." Leo said. He started chuckling. Mikey did too.

"Dear friends and family," sensai started "we are gathered here today to join these two men in marraige. Michelangelo and Leonardo. Ok, now, Leonardo, do you take Michelangelo, to be your husband, to the end of time?" Sensai asked.

"I do." Leo said.

"Michelangelo, do you take Leonardo, to be your husband, to the end of time?" sensai asked.

"I do." Mikey said.

"Ok then. Now, dearly beloved friends and family, join in rejoice, as they marry, with the kiss." Sensai said. "You may now kiss Michelangelo, Leonardo." Leo walked up to Mikey, grinned and then kissed Mikey. Mikey closed his eyes, put his arms aroung Leo's neck and Leo put his arms on Mikey's hips. They broke.

"You are now husbands! Let us sing!" Sensai said. Sensai and the guests started singing as Leo and Mikey walked into Casey's Grandma's house. They walked into the bedroom they were sharing for the night. It was the first time sharing a bed. Leo took off his itchy clothes.

"Wow. That was itchy." Leo said. He looked over at Mikey. He chuckled at the scene. Mikey was all tangled up.

"A little help?" Mikey asked. Leo went over and helped Mikey out.

"Thanks." Mikey said.

"No problem." Leo said. He went and laid down on the bed. He looked at the cieling. Then he felt the bed move. He looked over and saw Mikey laying down next to him. Mikey was grinning at Leo. Leo got the message.

"You sure? I dont wanna push you into something you dont wanna do." Leo said.

"I'm sure." Mikey said, still grinning. So Leo turned on his side, and pulled Mikey close. Then Mikey kissed Leo. They made out... had sex... and... yea. Afterwards, they went to sleep. They went home the next day, and moved Mikey into Leo's room, and Mikey's room became the guest room.

_**6 Months Later**_

"Leo, can I talk to you privatly?" Mikey asked Leo. They were in the living room.

"Sure." Leo answered. They went to their room. Mikey closed the door.

"Leo, I have news, and I'm not sure how you'll take it." Mikey said

"What is it Mike?" Leo asked.

"I'm... pregnant." Mikey said.

"You're pregnant?" Leo asked.

"Yes."

"No prank?"

"Nope."

"..."

"Leo?" Mikey asked. He looked at Leo. Leo was grinning. Mikey gave him a weird look.

"That's awesome!" Leo said, jumping up.

"Excuse me?" Mikey asked.

"I've wanted kids for a couple of weeks. When did you find out about the pregnancy?" Leo asked.

"A couple of hours ago. Why?" Mikey asked.

"Just asking. How many kids and what are the genders?" Leo asked.

"Two, a girl and a boy. Twins." Mikey said, grinning.

"Awesome! What should we name 'em?" Leo asked.

"How about you name the dude and i'll name the dudette?" Mikey asked.

"Ok. The boy can be named... Mikey Jr.!" Leo said. Mikey just grinned.

"And the girl can be... Leona!" Mikey said. Leo grinned.

"When are they due?" Leo asked.

"Two days!" Mikey exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Leo yelled.

"Wow there tiger. I'm a mutant turtle. Remember? I go into labor quicker than the normal human." Mikey said, trying to calm Leo down. He stops panicking.

"Oh. Yea. I forgot. Sorry." Leo said. He rubbs the back of his neck. Mikey lowers the hand.

"Don't worry. I'm not mad." Mikey said. He kisses Leo. They start making out. Tounge and all. Then Mikey gets a pain in the stomack and yells. Don rushes in and examines Mikey.

"No! Not now!" Don yelled.

"Whats wrong?" Leo asked.

"He's going into labor. And the babys are moving around. So we need to get them out now." Don said.

"Ok. Wait..." Leo said, before don interupted him.

"I'm gonna need you to keep Mikey calm, so nothing happens to the babys." Don said.

"Ok." Leo said.

"Alright Mikey. Here we go." Don said. He pulled out one: Mikey Jr.

"Alright. The boys out." Don said, smiling. Then he pulled out the other one: Leona. Mikey stopped screaming. He got up, and sat on his bed. Don handed Mikey Mikey Jr., and he handed Leo Leona. Mikey and Leo smiled at each other.

"Leona looks like you Leo!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Mikey Jr. looks like you Mike!" Leo exclaimed.

"AWWWWW! I'm gonna get sensai and Raph." Don said. Leo sat next to Mikey. Mikey laid his head on Leo's shoulder. Then Sensai and Raph came in.

"Ah. I now have grandchildren!" Sensai said happily.

"Who's who?" Raph asked.

"Leo's holding Leona and I'm holding Mikey Jr." Mikey said.

"Oh great. Another Knucklehed." Raph joked. And then they had a wonderful life.

_**The End**_

_Hey dudes and dudettes! Sparky here! This story was dedicated to raph'sgirl4ever, who gave me this idea. I'm planning on making a sequal, about the kids. Please give me feedback, and tell me if I should make the sequal about the kids. And sorry I havn't updated lately. School, homework, chores, no internet except if I go to a free wifi place or to my dads or grandmother's. Hope you liked the story!_


	2. NOTES

Hey guys! Im baaaaaaaaaack! Lol. Anyways, I just gotta bring a few things up:

One, this account has been discontinued, and I will not be using this account after I post this to all my stories.

Two, if you want me to continue this story, or another one you like, I will, just messageme.

Thanks for taking time to read this!

Love you all!

–jbaylor99

"Peace, Love, Tranquility"


End file.
